Aztec Deity Physiology
The power to have the traits and abilities of gods and goddesses from Aztec mythology. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Capabilities The user can have the traits and abilities of Aztec Gods and Goddesses. Deities 'Major Deities' All; Sacrificial Power *'Camaxtli/Mixcoatl' **Cosmic Manipulation **Cosmic Fire Manipulation ***Fire Manipulation **Hunting Intuition **Predator Instinct **Sky Manipulation **War Embodiment ***War Inducement *'Chalchiuhtlicue' **Absolute Beauty **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Lake/River Manipulation **Love Manipulation ***Love Embodiment ***Love Inducement **Ocean Manipulation ***Weather Manipulation ****Storm Manipulation **Purification **Water Manipulation **Youth Inducement *'Coatlicue' **Claw Retraction **Divine Monster Physiology **Earth Embodiment ***Primordial Earth Manipulation **Fertility Embodiment ***Fertility Manipulation ****Fertility Inducement ****Reproduction Manipulation **Fire Manipulation **God Creation **Life and Death Manipulation **Mother Goddess Physiology **Multiple Heads **Nature Manipulation **Primordial Deity Physiology **Snake Manipulation **Snake Physiology *'Huehuecoyotl' **Absolute Beauty **Coyote Physiology **Gender Transformation **Luck **Musical Empathic Projection **Nigh Omniscience ***Absolute Intelligence ***Absolute Wisdom **Party Inducement **Performance Art Intuition **Trickster **Youth Inducement *'Huitzilopochtli' **Avian Physiology; hummingbird **Day Embodiment **Day Manipulation **Directional Lordship (the South) **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Manipulation **War Embodiment ***War Inducement ***Weapon Manipulation *'Itzpapalot' **Absolute Beauty **Animal Morphing ***Bat Physiology ***Butterfly Physiology ***Eagle Physiology ***Moth Physiology **Avian Manipulation **Fire Manipulation **Sharpness Manipulation **Transcendent Undead Physiology **Underworld Lordship *'Metztli/Tecciztecatl' **Darkness Manipulation **Gender Transformation **Guardianship **Lunar Embodiment ***Lunar Manipulation *'Mictecacihuatl/Mictlantecuhtli' **Bone Manipulation ***Bone Magic **Necromancy ***Death Inducement ***Death Empowerment **Transcendent Undead Physiology **Underworld Lordship *'Ōmeteōtl' **Causa Sui Physiology **Composite Deity Physiology **Duality Embodiment **Heaven Creation **Monotheistic Deity Physiology **Omnificence Genesis **Omnipotence **Omniscience **Primordial Force Manipulation **Self Origin Manipulation *'Quetzacoatl' **Air Manipulation ***Wind Generation **Directional Lordship (the West) **Enhanced Crafting **Knowledge Manipulation **Light Manipulation **Omniscience **Snake Physiology **Supernatural Intelligence **Wing Manifestation *'Tezcatlipoca' **Absolute Beauty **Authority **Change Embodiment **Confusion Inducement **Darkness Manipulation **Directional Lordship (the North) **Earth Manipulation **Enhanced Charisma **Jaguar Physiology **Magic ***Divination ***Shamanism **Nigh Omniscience **Night Embodiment ***Night Manipulation **Seductive Magnetism **Sky Manipulation ***Weather Manipulation ****Air Manipulation **War Embodiment ***Discord Manipulation ***War Manipulation *'Tlaloc' **Aquatic Life Manipulation **Authority **Cave Manipulation **Earth Manipulation **Electricity Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Life and Death Manipulation ***Resurrection **Mountain Manipulation **Subterranean Adaptation **Water Manipulation ***Drowning ***Water Generation **Weather Manipulation ***Rain Manipulation ****Flood Creation ****Rain Creation ***Storm Manipulation *'Xipe Totec' **Directional Lordship (the East) **Disease Manipulation **Earth Manipulation **Enhanced Crafting (Gold & Silver) **Freedom Manipulation **Gold & Silver Manipulation **Life and Death Manipulation **Resurrection **Plant Manipulation **Season Manipulation ***Spring Manipulation *'Xiuhtecuhtli' **Authority **Balance Manipulation **Fire Manipulation ***Heat Generation **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Manipulation ****Light Manipulation **Time Manipulation **Volcanic Fields Manipulation ***Magma Manipulation 'Minor Deities' *'Acolnahuacatl' **Guardianship **Necromancy **Puma Physiology **Underworld Lordship *'Atlaua' **Absolute Accuracy **Ichthyoid Manipulation **Water Manipulation *'Huixtocihuatl' **Fertility Inducement **Ocean Manipulation **Salt Manipulation **Water Form Manipulation *'Itzlacoliuhqui' **Absolute Accuracy **Freezing **Ice Manipulation **Light Manipulation **Stone Mimicry *'Malinalxochitl' **Desert Adaptation **Desert Manipulation **Insect Manipulation **Magic **Snake Manipulation *'Patecatl' **Alcohol Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Healing *'Tepeyollotl' **Earthquake Generation **Jaguar Physiology **Sound Manipulation *'Xochipilli' **Absolute Beauty **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Musical Empathic Projection **Performance Art Intuition **Plant Manipulation ***Flower Manipulation **Sex Deity Physiology ***Sexual Inducement ***Sexual Orientation Manipulation **Song Augmentation *'Xochiquetzal' **Absolute Beauty **Art Manipulation ***Artistic Creation ***Enhanced Crafting **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement ***Reproduction Manipulation **Sex Deity Physiology ***Sexual Inducement **Thread Manipulation *'Xolotl' **Canine Manipulation **Dark Stellar Embodiment (Venus/The Evening Star) **Divine Monster/Canine Physiology **Death-Force Manipulation ***Death Inducement **Deity Lightning Manipulation ***Electricity Manipulation ****Lightning Bolt Projection ***Esoteric Lightning Manipulation **Fire Manipulation ***Cosmic Fire Manipulation ***Esoteric Flame Manipulation ***Fire Generation **Guardianship **Monster Manipulation **Mutation Manipulation **Night Empowerment **Pestilence Manipulation ***Disease Manipulation **Psychopomp Physiology ***Afterlife Transport/Afterlife Traveling **Shapeshifting **Skeleton Physiology **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Manipulation (Sunset) **Weather Manipulation ***Storm Manipulation *'Xbalanque' **Duality Embodiment **Hunting Intuition **Moon Affinity **Poison Attacks **Predator Instinct **Supernatural Survivability Associations *Ahuizotl Physiology Known Users Anime/Manga *Quetzalcoatl/Lucoa (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) Television * Quita Moz (Elena of Avalor) Cartoons/Comics *Teteoh (Marvel Comics) Video Games *Tezcatlipoca (Valkyrie Crusade) *Quetzalcoatl (Valkyrie Crusade) *Xochiquetzal (Valkyrie Crusade) Gallery Teteoh.png|Teteoh (Marvel Comics) Aztec pantheon Quetzalcoatl.jpg|Quetzalcoatl Lucoa (Dragon Maid).png|Quetzalcoatl/Lucoa (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) in human form. Tezcatlipoca_H.png|Tezcatlipoca (Valkyrie Crusade) Quetzalcoatl_H.png|Quetzalcoatl (Valkyrie Crusade) Xochiquetzal_H.png|Xochiquetzal (Valkyrie Crusade) Realm-of-the-Jaquins-2.png|Quita Moz (Elena of Avalor) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Divine Powers Category:Physiology Category:Rare power Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Almighty Powers